War for the liberation of Myanmar
This was a bloody war the Myanmar region, to fight against the fascists of Myanmar to eliminate discrimination against Muslims, Hindus and Many more The Myanmar government was hostile to nearly all of the world, and the Malaysian Government and the DTO have planned a project called "Kuala Lumpur-Nyapyitaw Alliance Treaty, Osaka-Nyapyitaw Trading Pact, New York-Nyapyitaw Friendship Alliance and Beijing-Nyapyitaw Pact Beginning The Burmese had thought of their Extremist and Fascist Empire which will stretch Throughout Asia, Oceania and America, The Burmese have also supported loyal the Thun Sein Movementball the Buddhist Extremist Group in Southeast Asia, East Asia and India, which gets condemned by most of the world, and even the Burmese themselves. A Burmese liberation group started in Nyapyitaw, which recieved a great number of support, and was very strong and was ready to die for the people and the freedom of the Burmese People. Because of seeing the Burmese getting weakened by the Socialist Democratic Group, Muslim, Hindu and Buddhist extremists wake up in Myanmar, claiming themselves as the real owner of Myanmar, and the Democratic Socialist Group have influenced Thailand and Eastern India, but failed to influence China. Global Military Actions against Myanmar The Social Democratic Group liked the global support to them, and they very appreciate that. The Global Military has built military bases in Myanmar, and Malaysia, the Main supporter of the group, Have used an operation and series of Bombings against major cities of Yangon, Nyapyitaw, Mandalay and Kawthung. The Ottomans have trained the Islamist Groups to also conquer some parts of Rakhine The Burmese also hated seeing the Malaysians to constantly support the group that was kicking the government's troops, so the Burmese themselves supported a Buddhist Terror group active In Singapore and Johor, to distract the Malaysian Army's the Attention, the Ottoman Backed Malaysian and Indonesian Islamist Groups also did the Same. The Burmese invaded areas of Southern Malaysia and Western Thailand, they launched a successful Invasion of Johor, and took control of Singapore, Myanmar Government creates their satelite state of Singapore and Johor, calling it Imperial Tringapore. Which made hate accross the Singaporean Areas, and Malaysian Secular Loyalist Groups (Mostly Social Democrats, Democratic Socialists, Socialists, Seculars, Jiang Heavenlists) who recieved Malaysian Aid, and the Malaysians also led a fierce bombing raid over the Burmese controlled Singapore. Malaysians and Chinese Air Force together launched a full scale bombing raid over Myanmar, which destroyed the city of Yangon and Mandalay, to destroy the Burmese Government Troops there, so the Chinese and Indians couldtake both the cities, but Islamist Groups took Yangon before the Indians do. Ottoman Actions in Myanmar The Ottomans backed Rohingya Caliphateball to go against the Burmese Government and Global forces. The Chinese and Thai forces did not meet them, But most of the Southern Part of Myanmar and Some parts of Assam and Bangladesh fell to the Ottomanist Groups. Fall of the Burmese Government and the Radical Groups After The Burmese was fully out of Singapore and Johor, Malaysians also hoped for the Burmese to have peace and let the Democratic Group win, The Chinese, Indian and Thai Militaries have wiped out the Islamic and Hindu groups first, then they make a run for Yangon, the Rebels and Thai-Indian Joined Military have took over The Social Democrats have decided to stay at the city of Nyapyitaw, after they cleared all governmental forces in the city Supporters for the Rebels: Malaysia: China: India: Thailand: Japan: America: Russia: Britain: France: Iran: Syria: Arabia: Egypt: Germany: Korea: Italy: Brazil: Mexico Turkish Socialists: Romanian Socialists: Others: Supporters for the Burmese Government: Israel: Netherlands: Singapore: Wahhabist Empire: Fascist Japanese Groups: Ottomans: Category:Myanmarball Category:Pro-Burmese Category:Anti-Burmese Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:War Category:Tringapore Category:Malaysiaball Category:Indiaball